Michi you promised
by littlemichiru
Summary: Setsuna called Haruka and begged her to meet her immiedately in an address cause sth happened to Michiru.Why did Michiru break her promise?And what will Haruka do for this?One-shot


_Dedicate to auraluna7 and also all the people who are reading my stories.Thanks guys.I love you._

'Please Haruka pick up the phone' Setsuna begged holding her mobile phone near her ear.

On the other side of the town a blonde woman heard her phone rang. 'Hi Sets' she greeted. 'What's up?'

'Thanks God, you finally answered the phone' the other woman said loudly. 'Haruka you must come here immediately' she added.

'What happened? Haruka asked worried and got in her car.

'Michiru…' Setsuna only said and the heart of the blonde stopped.

'Where are you?' the tomboy asked and hung up when the green hair lady told her the address.

Haruka drove there like she was haunted. As she arrived at that address she jumped from the car and ran toward the place a small crowd had shaped. When she finally managed to find a path trough them she froze seeing her only love laying on the ground and Setsuna holding her hand. She was pale and her clothes were covered by her own blood. Although when she saw her lover coming she smiled sweetly.

'Ruka' she whispered as her lover kneeled by her side. 'I can't keep my promise.' Tears were running from her beautiful eyes.

'No, Michi. Don't say this' Haruka told her touching the smaller woman's hand. It was so cold. 'Please, Michi! You promised that you won't go to your own world again leaving me behind. You promised!' The taller woman was crying too.

'I am sorry Ruka' Michiru said and kissed her girlfriend's lips. 'I love you. Don't forget this' she whispered before she closed her eyes.

'NO!!' Haruka screamed holding her lover in her hug tightly. She could here Setsuna sobbing near her and the crowd whispering but she didn't care.

She heard the ambulance and felt someone taking the small girl from her arms. At first she didn't want to let them take her, but she couldn't react. After some minutes she found herself at the hospital waiting in a small white room full of plastic chairs. Setsuna was by her side. She was the one that drove her there. A doctor approached them.

'Are you friends of Miss Kaioh?' he asked.

'She is her girlfriend and I am her best friend' Setsuna replied as Haruka couldn't speak.

'I am sorry' he said without looking at them. It was always difficult to say something like this. 'She didn't survive.'

Haruka covered her ears with her hands. She knew that this was something that a kid would do but she didn't want to hear the doctor words. But she could hear them clearly in her mind. 'That's a lie' she shouted. 'It's a really bad joke. She is alive. She must be alive. She promised not to leave me' she broke down. Setsuna hugged her tightly. Together they went to the room where the aqua beauty was in. 'Who did this to my angel?' Haruka murmured looking the smaller girl. 'What happened?' she wanted to know.

'We were returning home after shopping when Hiravany appeared in front of us and invited Michiru for a date. She denied of course telling him that she loves you. He was angry when he left but we knew he hates you so we didn't think that he…' Setsuna took a breath while Haruka looked at the window emotionless. 'He hit her with his car while we crossing the road. Then he disappeared laughing' she finished her explanations.

'I will kill him even if this is the last thing I will do in my life' Haruka finally said and before the other woman managed to stop her she ran out of the hospital.

It has been two days since Michiru's death and Haruka hasn't return at the house the three of them used to share. Setsuna sighed and turned on the television.

'Hiravany Teror was found dead today in his apartment. Someone stabbed him three times on the chest and let him die for bleeding' the reported said.

Setsuna shook her head knowing that Haruka was guilty of his death. 'He deserved this for killing her' she whispered angrily. Michiru was the only person that had reached the green hair woman's heart. Setsuna loved her not as a lover but as the sister she would never had and she knew that the smaller girl was feeling the same. But now she was dead cause of a selfish bastard.

'Also today a policeman found the car of the famous race driver Tenoh Haruka abandoned at the edge of the cliff…' the reported continued.

Setsuna turned off the TV. 'Goodbye Haruka' she murmured and stepped out of the apartment. 'I knew that you would follow her even on death.'

_I know that you guys maybe dont like killing Michiru in my stories but at least i killed Haruka too so they can be together.There is a reason why i am killing Michiru.I am like Michiru and as i can not kill myself i am killing her. Its painful for me too, but we will survive._


End file.
